princess_for_hirefandomcom-20200214-history
Desi Bascomb
Desi Bascomb '''is a 13-year-old girl and the main protangonist of the Princess for Hire series. Desi is shown to be talented, creative and very passionate when it comes to helping others throughout her short career at Facade. She even tells the Court of Royal Appeals that she doesn't mind losing her job if she made a difference in the lives of the princesses she became, showing her dedication and love of what she does. She substitutes for three princesses throughout the book (not counting Princess Catter the Caterpillar) Princess Simahya (Simmy), Princess Ama Yakinomi, and Princess Elsa. Substitutions : ''Princess Catter:'' : ''While being this princess she got to live the life of Mindy Myerson, a cable actress who plays an insect princess. During a signing, a fan confronts Desi (in disguise) and asks her to be his insect bride to which Desi replies that roly-polys aren't her type. Although the Court of Royal Appeals don't really go over this particular job when deciding whether or not to let Desi keep her job, it was still her first job experience. '' : ''Princess Simahya:'' : While living as this princess she meets Nabila, Simmy's evil older sister who constantly picks on Simmy for supposedly being overweight. As Simmy, Desi stands up to Nabila and even gets Simmy a gig playing her French horn at a concert for Queen Raelena. In the end, Simmy thanks Desi for helping her stand up to Nabila and helping her with a healthier diet as well as the French horn concert. She gives her a 10/10 in her Princess Progress Report. : ''Princess Ama:'' : ''While living as this princess, Desi does a ceremonial dance for Ama's tribe and even though Desi thought she failed Ama assured her the most important part was the fire jumping, which Desi aced. In the end, Ama thanks Desi saying she's never been closer with her father and that the boy she likes loved the ceremonial dance Desi performed. '' : ''Princess Elsa:' '' : ''As Princess Elsa, Desi lives an isolated life with Elsa's nana, Helga. She meets Prince Karl who Elsa's been in love with for years. Desi, as Elsa is later invited to brunch with Karl who tries to disgust her on purpose. It's revealed that Karl already has a girlfriend even though he likes Elsa. Desi later kisses him, almost getting her fired. Elsa's progress report has not been shown. Relationships : PrincessesPrincess Simmy is a princess Desi substitutes for and Simmy seems to consider her as almost a friend as she thanks her for her services as well as for all the good things that came from them. Simmy gives Desi a 10/10 on her Princess Progress Report and seems to be happy after Desi's substitution. Simmy is a Level One princess. : Princess Ama is a princess Desi substitutes for and is a very independent girl who wishes to have more freedom in her life. Ama is very impressed with Desi's work and even thanks her for strengthing the bond between her and her father. Ama is a Level One princess. *As Mindy and Elsa have not contacted Desi or the agency yet so they have no relationship with Desi. : Friends : Kylee : Family : mom : dad : gracie : Enemies/Frenemies : Celeste Juniper ''is Desi's worst enemy. It is revealed that the two used to be best friends in elementary school, but Celeste was crushed when Desi's father sent her father to jail. Another contributing factor, was the fact that Celeste won a beauty pageant and became "Miss Popular." It is hinted Celeste is jealous of Desi. She goes as far as to "behead" her embarrasing groundhog costume at work in front of her crush, Hayden and push the button for her to fall into the dunk tank at the fair. It is also revealed that Celeste may have been the reason for Annie and Nikki to stop being her friends. Celeste is rarely mentioned in "The Royal Treatment," but starts to be nicer to Desi in "A Farewell to Charms." Celeste helps Desi sneak around with Reed without Kaylee seeing them. : ''Annie : Nikki : Crushes : Hayden '' : ''Prince Karl : Work : Co-workers, are people who work with Desi at Pets Charming. It is unknown if she gets along with them or not. : drake Category:Hobbies Making T-shirt designs for her self and printing them which almost everybody loves